


On a warm summer's night

by MyNameIsSam



Series: Teen Wolf Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Her name is Sadie, Kidfic, M/M, Stiles and Scott have a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIsSam/pseuds/MyNameIsSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That is the tenth demon summoning this week holy shit.” Stiles says, lying on the ground. He’s on something warm and wet, which Stiles is guessing is blood. He doesn’t care anymore. Most of his clothes are stained permanently at this point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a warm summer's night

“That is the tenth demon summoning this week holy shit.” Stiles says, lying on the ground. He’s on something warm and wet, which Stiles is guessing is blood. He doesn’t care anymore. Most of his clothes are stained permanently at this point.

Scott pokes Stiles with his foot, “Get up Stiles. Everyone else already went home, and your dad’s gonna want to go back to his house. He’s nice enough to watch Sadie for us. We shouldn’t push it.”

“No,” Stiles whines. “If I get up I’ll just be testing fate.”

Scott snorts, “Stiles, I’m sure fate will let it go this time. For your dad if nothing else.”

Stiles gives Scott a disbelieving look, “How can you say that after everything? You’re gonna get us all killed. You should know not to say things like that by now.”

Scott rolls his eyes and pulls Stiles off the ground by his shirt. Stiles scrambles and clings to Scott so he doesn’t fall. Scott wraps his arms around Stiles and pulls him closer, tucking his head under Stiles’s chin.

“Any demons appear?” Scott asks smugly, his lips moving against Stiles’s throat.

Stiles glowers into Scott’s hair, “Not yet.”

Scott ignores him, “So can we go home now? I want to watch the newest episode of whatever that T.V. show is that you like and eat some food before Sadie wakes up.”

Stiles pulls away to look at him hopefully, “Cuddling?”

Scott kisses Stiles gently and grins at him, “Of course. And if you hurry, I think we could share a shower, y’know to save water,” Scott winks. “That is if we can get home before she wakes up.” 

Stiles has never gotten to a car faster. And he’s run from a lot of things with his jeep being the only safe haven. 

He hears Scott laughing from behind him. "C'mon Scott," Stiles hollers from the driver's seat. "There's shower sex to be had before our daughter wakes up!" 

Scott pulls himself into the passenger seat and grins, grabbing Stiles hand. Stiles’s chest warms at the matching golden bands on their joined hands.

"Let's go home Stiles." Scott says.

"Yeah," Stiles says, warmly. "Let's go home."


End file.
